gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett (RAH)
:Scarlett is a G.I. Joe character in the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Scarlett is an extremely talented woman. She is already a gifted martial artist owing to growing up to a family of black belters. Her father and three brothers are all martial arts instructors. She got her black belt by age 15. She eventually joined the Army and entered into all sorts of training she could get into, finally excelling into intelligence work. She stands as the only member of the Joe Team who has duties that are kept confidential from the rest of the team. Despite all her deadly skills and serious work, she still manages to have a sense of humor. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Scarlett's first assignment on the G.I. Joe team was to train the new team in hand-to-hand combat. During the exercises, she met Snake-Eyes for the first time. While she bested most of the team's members, she recognized that Snake-Eyes was a superior fighter despite the fact that he had allowed her to beat him, allowing her to keep her dignity and respect with the other Joes. Scarlett was intrigued by his actions, and as a result, they became very close. On a mission in the Middle East, Snake-Eyes, Scarlett, Rock 'n Roll, and Grunt were sent to save George Strawhacker from Cobra. On the way, the helicopter in which they were traveling began to malfunction, forcing Rock 'n' Roll and Grunt to bail out before it crashed. Scarlett remained stuck in the burning helicopter, however, and Snake-Eyes stayed behind to save his lover. He rescued her, but a window exploded right in his face, scarring him and damaging his vocal cords. Despite his injuries, Snake-Eyes convinced Hawk to let him continue with the mission. Scarlett recovered from her injuries but Snake-Eyes harbored no ill will and the two became even closer. The two were later tasked with infiltrating Cobra's island hideout to rescue Dr. Adele Burkhart. They managed to infiltrate the base deep enough to actually confront Cobra Commander holding the scientist at gunpoint. Burkhart refuses to let the Commander get away with his plan to kill the Joes and is shot. Scarlett takes a risk and injures the Commander's hand with a shuriken. Burkhart, though wounded, is safe but the Commander managed to escape, however. Some time later, Scarlett participated in a mission in the Middle East to keep Colonel Sharif's men from getting an object the Joes dubbed as a "Hot Potato". She took a leave of absence at which during that time, she participated in a martial arts tournament. It was broken off, though, as she was called on another mission to investigate an incident in the Arctic. There, she met the mercenary Kwinn whom she couldn't even best in a fight. The Eskimo knew how to use his size to good effect. The Joes are ferocious fighters and he would come to respect them. After a raid on a Cobra stronghold, the Joes retrieved a Cobra battle robot. The next day, she and Hawk have to make a showing for a social tea held at the motor pool above the Pit. Despite the commotions that went on with the activated battle robot below. They had to maintain the cover that the motor pool is nothing more but just that. A robotic insect that was a remnant of the robot managed to get to the top but she quickly crushed it with her foot. It was a mission in Afghanistan that was where Scarlett meets the Oktober Guard. After both groups escaped a gauntlet from Cobra, Stalker makes the field decision to team with the Guard and go after the RTV, a decision that she was very highly critical of. Her participation came in handy as she managed to keep themselves away from certain doom during a trap which flooded a tunnel in the Cobra stronghold. Later Scarlett was captured by Cobra and held at the Silent Castle. She escaped her cell, overpowering Storm Shadow, and fled the castle with Snake-Eyes. Discovering that Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow sported the same tattoo, she compared notes with Hawk and Stalker about their silent comrade's past. & She subsequently met the Soft Master and learnt more. At the same time a promotion was announced for Scarlett and all the other original Joes bar Snake-Eyes, being entitled to wear the Presidential Unit citation if and when G.I. Joe's activities are declassified, as well as being put in charge of operations at the Pit. However the Joes involved made their feelings clear that they wished to remain as field troops. Cobra tried to capture Scarlett again when she took a romantic trip with Snake-Eyes aboard the Staten Island ferry. She was observed by the Cobra agent Fred II and three others who did not recognise Snake-Eyes. The four were quickly overpowered. Around this time Scarlett was part of a Joe team sent to Afghanistan to capture a new Soviet a new helicopter-mounted laser canon. At the Pit Scarlett and other Joes discovered that the "Ripcord" they had saved on Cobra Island was actually Zartan. Soon after she took part in the assault on Springfield. & Back at the Pit Barbecue's mouth got him in trouble when he criticised Snake-Eyes for letting the Cobra ninja Storm Shadow just walk out of the base, resulting in Scarlett hitting him. Subsequently Snake-Eyes disguised himself as Flint so that he could be captured and infiltrate Cobra operations in Sierra Gordo. Scarlett was deeply concerned for him and was part of the team that went in to steal a Terror Drome, though Snake-Eyes had been taken on to New York. Scarlett joined with Storm Shadow and Timber and helped Snake-Eyes escape. Scarlett was one of the Joes stationed at Fort Lewis in Seattle to guard Power Station Alpha, the world's first mobile solar/nuclear power station. The base was attacked by the Dreadnoks and also investigated by the Autobots and the Decepticons. Scarlett was part of the team who tried to deal with the angry Autobot Superion. She and Snake-Eyes remained stationed at Fort Lewis and subsequently had to work in a alliance with Cobra against the Decepticons. Dr. Mindbender and the Baroness were stationed there for the duration of the operation. Scarlett, the Baroness and the Autobot Goldbug planted the explosives to destroy Alpha after it was captured and converted by the Decepticons. Much later Scarlett was given the mission of feigning defection to Cobra. She was deeply disturbed when she thought she had caused the deaths of Hawk and Stalker to maintain her cover. She was still not trusted by Zarana so sought to prove herself, working with Dr. Biggles-Jones in pursuing the fleeing Destro and Baroness. When confronted by Snake-Eyes the latter was forced to drive his sword through Scarlett, but the wound missed her vital organs. She received medical treatment. Transported to Milleville, she found that Biggles-Jones claimed to know she was a double-agent. Scarlett tried to deny it but Biggles-Jones told her "the whole truth". They were overheard by Dr. Mindbender who ordered Scarlett be placed under arrest but she broke free when Biggles-Jones was captured by the Decepticon Megatron. Scarlett escaped with the aid of Snake-Eyes, other Joes and a group of Autobots, but Biggles-Jones surrendered to Megatron to allow the others to escape the Decepticon. She was subsequently rescued by the Autobot Skydive. Scarlett and Snake-Eyes took time out in the High Sierras, but they received news that Storm Shadow had been captured by Cobra and she told Snake-Eyes he had to "do what you have to" and go to save his old friend. Scarlett was part of the team of Joes present when the team was decommissioned and the Pit deactivated. Devil's Due continuity G.I. Joe Reloaded This series has a drastically different approach to G.I. Joe's creation. Scarlett is still working with her father and brothers when he receives a mysterious package and is killed by the poisonous contents. She later joins the new team, and eventually leads the team in its final mission to liberate Hawaii before the US Army bombs the state after Cobra takes it over. Because the series was ended early, the relationship with Snake-Eyes in the continuity was not completely fleshed out. She does trust him but not completely as he was a traitor from Cobra. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Scarlett shared the same history and relationship with with Snake-Eyes as in the Marvel US continuity. & She retained her American origins.Intelligence Profile in [[Action Force (weekly) 26|''Action Force 26]].'' Scarlett was part of the American branch of Action Force but sometimes visited the European team on missions. On one such visit with Snake-Eyes a captured Cobra Eel escaped, shooting Scarlett in the arm as he fled. Scarlett subsequently took part in a direct assault on Cobra's London base. She was later part of a team who investigated reports of a monster in the sewers under London, even though she was unconvinced of the reality of hunting a "fictional 'monster'" but Flint reminded her who gave the orders. In the process she encountered the Autobot Blades and the Decepticon Megatron. , , , , & . Scarlett evaded one attempted capture by Cobra, but when she took Flint's place at a meeting in London she was kidnapped by Cobra agents. Snake-Eyes went in pursuit. She was taken to the Silent Castle where she freed herself and, with Snake-Eyes, fled the castle. The Action Force comic ran reprints of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero in a different order to the original printing. Additional material tied the stories into the Action Force continuity. The printing of Silent Interlude amidst stories from approximately a year and a half later is the most significant deviation from the US order. As they left the Balkans aboard a C130 Scarlett challenged Snake-Eyes about his failure to kill Storm Shadow, but he remained as silent as ever. She subsequently undertook further missions for Action Force in the Americas.Comprising the UK printings of , , , , & . From this point onwards the Action Force continuity follows the same track as that of the US comics with some additions. Scarlett was part of an Action Force team charged with defending the Broadcast Energy Transmitter on a tropical island when it was attacked by Destro. Later she and Ghostrider were flying the Phantom X-19 over Jordan when it was shot down and they were captured. She was going to be sold for a harem but they were rescued by the newly formed Tiger Force. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Scarlett aided Duke in commandeering a Skystriker to foil an assault by Cobra on the Joes' base. To test a base's security, she flew in with a JUMP jet pack and made it all the way to the silo. Using a MASS, Cobra manages to steal the satellite housed there. She is with the other Joes in following the lead to a scientists specializing in matter transference and ends up rescuing that doctor in the process. The only way to beat Cobra is for the Joe Team to create their own MASS machine. The scientist, Dr. Vandermeer points to them to a location in the Arctic where Scarlett leads a team to harvest a quantity of radioactive red crystals, a catalyst that powers the MASS. The traps in the mine and Cobra's arrival complicated matters where she is forced to leave an irradiated Snake-Eyes. Despite the failure of the mission and the loss of a friend, the mission to defeat Cobra always comes first for Scarlett as she joins the dive team in obtaining the second catalytic element. After that completing that objective, Snake-Eyes returns to the Joes where she is happy that he has not perished after all. DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Toys * A Real American Hero (1982) :The original figure was part of the A Real American Hero series relaunching the entire G.I. Joe franchise. There are two versions of this figure. The first one had straight arms. The second version came out the following year featuring the Swivel Arm Battle Grip design. :Original 1982 file card * Ninja Force (1993) :Scarlett's role is upgraded as she becomes a ninja. Part of the Ninja Force subset. :Ninja Force filecard * Stars and Stripes Forever (1997) :The Stars and Stripes Forever set included almost all the original G.I. Joe Team members. The pack was a way of commemorating the 15th anniversary of the A Real American Hero series. The Scarlett action figure used the original mold from 1982. :1997 file card from YoJoe.com * G.I. Joe vs. Cobra (2002) :Scarlett managed to be part of the toy series to relaunch G.I. Joe once more, though this time she is renamed as Agent Scarlett. The theme for the G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series is the rivalry between the Joes and Cobra. Scarlett was packaged in a two-pack with Zartan. A second recolored version came out later packaged together with Storm Shadow. :2002 file card with Zartan two-pack :2002 file card with Storm Shadow two-pack * Toyfare exclusive (2003) :An Agent Scarlett and Snake-Eyes two-pack was available for order in a special issue of Toyfare magazine. :2003 file card from YoJoe.com * Valor vs. Venom (2004) :Agent Scarlett goes back to being Scarlett again, sporting an all-new uniform and new look. Scarlett was packaged in a two-pack with Sand Scorpion. This same figure mold is recolored and available in single carded form :2004 Valor vs. Venom file card from YoJoe.com :2004 file card from YoJoe.com * Desert Patrol Squad (2004) :A two-pack featuring Scarlett and Switch Gears was sold branded with the Desert Patrol Squad logo. This pack is separate from the Toys "Я" Us exclusive set and instead sold as part of the Valor vs. Venom series. :2004 Desert Patrol Squad file card from YoJoe.com * Comic Pack (2004) :The comic book issue G.I. Joe #2 was one of the feature Comic Packs. The set included Scarlett, Snake-Eyes, Mercenary Kwinn and a copy of the comic. :2004 Comic Pack file card from YoJoe.com * Comic Pack (2005) :Yet another Comic Pack set where Scarlett is included although this particular set is an online exclusive. It included Alvin "Breaker" Kibbey, Cobra Commander and a copy of the comic book G.I. Joe #9. :2005 file card from YoJoe.com * A Real American Hero 25th Anniversary (2007) :To celebrate RAH's 25th Anniversary, several characters had their classic looks updated with all-new articulation and architecture. Scarlett was sold part of the Battle Pack with several other characters. She was also later available in single card pack. :2007 file card from YoJoe.com * Comic Pack (2008) :The 25th Anniversary line had its own Comic Pack series. Scarlett was sold together with G.I. Joe Hawk and a copy of G.I. Joe #1. :2008 file card from YoJoe.com Trivia External links * YoJoe.com page Footnotes Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Ninja Force Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:DTC Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members